Dragon of the Night
by GhostBlade1062
Summary: Inferna has been through a lot. Not only did she find out she was the dragonborn destined to defeat Alduin but she also had to defeat her predecessor Miraak. Now with the civil war still raging on she discovers powers that she didn't know she had and will change Skyrim forever. This is my first story so please be kind and and advice or ideas are greatly appreciated.
1. The Escape

Disclaimer

All characters except my Dragonborn belong to Bethesda

The Escape

It has been a difficult few weeks for Inferna. First she was asked to clean out a cave full of slave drivers only to be knocked unconscious by the very man that she took the job from. Luckily for Inferna the slave drivers were not from Skyrim and did not know that she was the Dragonborn. Inferna was locked inside a small cell in what seemed to be a dungeon for the past two weeks with very little food and water which meant that she would probably had to fight the other prisoners at some point in order to survive. There were at least twenty other prisoners from around Tamriel. Knowing how much competition she face, Inferna figured that she is probably going to be fighting in the arena in Cyrodiil. This sudden realization put Inferna in awe as she figured out that they will be fighting in front of Emperor Titus Mede 2. Titus Mede 2 is the current Emperor that is ruling Tamriel but he is also the one that is sitting in her throne, the throne that is hers by the title of Dragonborn.

As the days went by more and more prisoners were moved into the cells around Inferna and one day a familiar face entered the cell beside her. It was the last person that Inferna ever would have thought would end up in this torturous place. Out of all the people in Skyrim these slave drivers had captured Aela. Not only is this young woman a member of the companions but she is also a werewolf which makes her an extremely dangerous opponent. Inferna waited until the guards left the room until she started talking to Aela.

"Aela…. Aela can you hear me." Inferna whispered into the cell besides her trying to avoid drawing attention to herself.

"Inferna is that really you?" Aela answered in a questioning tone.

"It's me Aela," she answered, "How long has I been gone?"

"You have been gone for almost two month Inferna," the other woman replied.

"That's impossible," Inferna gasped, "It feels like it has only been a few days but I have made an escape plan."

"Go on Inferna, I'm listening."

"My plan is quite simple. Once we enter the main battleground of the arena, I will call Odahviing to come and pick us up. This plan should only take a few minutes to complete and we will be on our way home in no time."

"That's brilliant but how will you know that he won't get shot down by archers the moment he appears over the arena."

"I plan to cast a massive illusion spell in order to hide him until it is too late but we should probably stop speaking of this matter so that none of the guards find out about our escape plans.

Four days later…

"Get up you maggots it's time to get ready for battle."

"Well I guess it's time to put our plan into action. Here Aela take this sword from my personal void storage. It should help out quite a bit." Inferna said handing Aela a heavily enchanted Dragonborn longsword out of a jet black portal and pulling out a similar sword herself.

"Let's get going before the guards come to get us."

…

"Well I never thought that we will be fighting on a ship but I guess we will have to wait until we can get a safe place for Odahviing land so that we can climb on unless you want him to carry us out of the city in his front paws."

"Normally I would go with the first plan Inferna but I want to get home so let's have Odahviing pick us up and get out of here."

As the ship sailed out into the arena one of the other prisoners yelled for all of the women to get to the front to act as human shields so that the men could last longer throughout the battle but little did he know that one of the strongest warriors in all of Tamriel was on the same ship as him. As soon as the first bit of sunlight hit Inferna's face she turned her face up into the sky and shouted OD AH VIING which caused all of the prisoners to step away from her and the crowd was in shock because no one had ever heard someone with a voice that powerful. The crowd quickly settled down as a second ship full of Imperial soldiers entered the arena from the opposite end.

A booming voice was then heard across the arena once both ships which called out the instructions for this match which were very simple, Obtain the other ships flag by any means necessary which basically meant fight or die. With this announcement made the ship full of Imperial soldiers gave their battle cry to show that they were ready but little did they expect the battle cry that was returned. When the slaves gave their battle cry it started off quiet and somewhat timid until Inferna joined in with the thundering roar of a dragon that caused waves to batter the arena and opposing ship and waves of energy battered against the spectators and caused mass panic. What no one expected was the answering roar coming from the distance.

As the horn to start the battle sounded Inferna went straight to the offensive and started shooting master level destruction spells at the opposing ship which almost instantaneously started to sink from the severe damage that Inferna caused but what finished off the opposing ship was when Odahviing shot out of the low clouds and leveled the ship with his flames. Odahviing hovered shortly before Inferna and Aela as if trying to make sure that the spectators got a good look at his intimidating size and sheer amount of power that he possessed. Shortly after he picked up Inferna and Aela before flying north towards Skyrim at his top speed.


	2. The Night's Stirring Begins

The Night's Stirring Begins

It had been two months since Inferna and Aela had returned from Cyrodiil and they were in a fairly weakened state. Especially Inferna who had been training at an abnormal rate in order to regain her lost muscle mass since her wolf blood seemed to be completely neutralized in her body. Inferna had lost her increased regeneration, stamina and strength and she also could no longer transform into her wolf form which was extremely odd especially since she still had Hircine's gift running through her but it seemed to be blocked b something more powerful. Inferna had another driving factor to push herself, the increasing vampire attacks throughout all of Skyrim where a major problem and a cause for her to pick up arms once more. Inferna was training so that she could seek revenge against the vampires because they had killed her younger brother Drakos three years ago and she wanted payback. Her payback did get delayed by Alduin and Miraak but she was now ready to face against her next challenge and she was determined to succeed.

That night Inferna woke up to the sound of clashing swords outside of Breezehome. Inferna was quick to grab her dragon bone sword and made her way outside only to see the guards and an orc in a strange armor fighting off a horde of vampires. Inferna quickly jumped into the battle and quickly dispatched the vampire in a manner that could almost be described as demonic. As soon as the last of the vampires were dispatched, Inferna was approached by the Orc who introduced himself as Durak and quickly asked whether she was interested in joining a group of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard to which Inferna promptly agreed. Inferna decided that she would take another week I order to prepare for her trip to Fort Dawnguard.

A week later Inferna was finally ready to embark on her journey to Fort Dawnguard which was south-east of Riften. Inferna had prepared all of the supplies that she may need such as health and magicka potions, ebony arrows, weapons, spare armor, food, gold and camping supplies and put all of them into her personal void storage along with her deadric artifacts which she had obtained in order to fight Alduin. She was currently wearing a set of enchanted ebony armour which was enchanted to help fight off vampirism. Inferna also had Dawnbreaker, the sword of the Deadric Prince Meridia, strapped to her side and Spellbreaker, the shield of the Deadric Prince Periyte, strapped to her back.

Once Inferna was outside of Whiterun she had to smile at the construction work before her, DragonBlade Castle. Jarl Balgruff had allowed her to have her own personal castle outside the walls of Whiterun to not just to serve as her new home once it was completed but also to act as a symbol of her power since she was granted to gift of immortality by her father Akatosh for defeating Alduin and Miraak. Inferna would not only use this Castle as a home and symbol of power but also as a stronghold should the Imperials and Stomcloaks ever decide to violate the treaty that they formed during the dragon crisis.

Walking past the framework of her castle, Inferna started to make her way to the nearest carriage since she did not want to walk all the way to Riften and she did not want to call Odahviing just for him to fly her to her destination as it would be demeaning to him. As Inferna sat in the carriage as it cruised along to bumpy roads of Skyrim, she thought back to the many vampire attacks that week and the letter that she found on one of the vampires. That note read:

 _You know your orders youngling. Find the Dragonborn in the hold of Whiterun and bring her to me alive. Do not fail me for she will be a major asset to my plans._

 _LH_

This letter raised many questions in Inferna's mind. What do the vampires want with me? What are these plans mentions in the letter? Who is LH? Inferna had a partial answer for the last question. From the information that Inferna had she could tell that this LH was some sort of high ranking vampire of maybe even the leader of a vampire clan.

Inferna was shaken out of her musings as the carriage driver announced that they had arrived at Riften as the sun started to set. Seeing the sun set forced Inferna to make the choice of staying in Riften for the night. As Inferna entered the city she was quickly spotted by Maven Black-Briar who was the true ruler of Riften. They had never gotten along well but Inferna was willing to put up with her when she had to. Maven quickly made her way to Inferna and started to draw a crowd.

"Where the hell have you been for four months and why haven't you done anything about these vampire attacks yet?"

"I have been busy and that is all you need to know Maven. My life is my own and I don't need you interfering with it."

This cause Maven to turn red with anger and shout at Inferna. "You are the savior of Skyrim, it is your job to protect us and you expect us to just fend for ourselves when that is your job."

"My only job was to defeat Alduin and nothing more, Miraak had his cultists attack me so that was personal but everything else that I have done was of my own free will. You, Maven have no right in telling me what I have to do." Inferna replied with her thu'um amplifying every word and she started giving off an aura of raw draconic and divine energy that seemed to increase with every word.

This encounter left the citizens of Riften speechless as their hero stormed off past Maven and into the local inn. Once inside the inn Inferna quickly rented a room and rushed inside and slammed the door behind her. Outside people were talking about how they had taken the Dragonborn for granted and never realized that she always had a choice about helping them. Many people also glared at Maven for angering the most powerful person in all of Skyrim and many talked about having her removed from any position of authority.

Meanwhile Inferna sat in her room and calmed herself down. It was very unusual for her to lose her temper like she did. She also started to feel something inside her starting to stir and she knew from her time as being Dragonborn that it was her dragon soul starting to stir and fuel her body with its power. At that moment Inferna realized that her true power was starting to surface and display her title to the world, she also realized that this may be what is disabling her werewolf abilities. Whether the world would accept her once she awakened the dragon within her was a whole new matter but at this point in time it was of little concern.

The next morning Inferna woke up to find herself full of energy. Energy that she never had before but she could also feel something within her act like a bottle neck for her new power. This had to wait as she was heading to Fort Dawnguard today.

The trip to the fort was rather bland and boring as not even the occasional wolf dared to approach her. On the way she met up with Durak who was also heading towards Fort Dawnguard. As they traveled Inferna asked Durak about the strange weapon on his back which he explained was a crossbow and while taking a quick break from walking he let her try it out. Inferna took a quick liking to the weapon and even asked for plans for when her castle was complete. Durak said he would talk to their leader about sharing their weapon plans but he said that he would not guarantee it.

They walked a bit further along the road until Durak turned her towards what seemed like a small cave but it turned out to be a cave for maybe thirty feet before it opened up into a beautiful valley that seemed almost untouched by man or mer in hundreds of years. This opinion quickly changed when Inferna noticed the massive white fortress that is Fort Dawnguard. Durak had handed Inferna a cross bow at his training area as a gift before telling her to head inside to meet their leader Isran.

Once inside Inferna quickly notice a large redguard man that wore similar armor to Durak's and he seemed to be arguing with what seemed to be a Vigilant of Stendarr. Inferna only caught a few pieces of their conversation before they noticed her. Isran quickly turned his focus to her since he seemed to be very frustrated with the vigilant. Isran quickly accepted her into the ranks of the Dawnguard without any questions about her reasons or who she was which was fine with her. The vigilant and Isran tasked her to clear out a den of vampires called Dimhollow Crypt and Inferna promptly departed even though she seemed to have a feeling at the pit of her stomach that told her that her life as she knew it was about to change.


	3. The Dragon Awakens

The Dragon Awakens

Dimhollow Crypt was a godforsaken place that reeked of death but there was also something strangely familiar about this place that Inferna could not place. It seemed to be the familiar pull that she felt whenever she was near a word wall or a draconic artifact. Once inside Inferna quickly found several vampires and death hounds as well as the corps of that Vigilant, Tolan, who seemed to have stormed inside without planning or proper gear to fend off vampires.

As Inferna ventured through the crypt she noted that the vampires seemed stronger than the ones she and faced in the past and they seemed to have blazing orange eyes instead of the regular red. These vampires seemed to be of the same group that she and Drakos had encountered three years ago when he was murdered by them. With this memory in mind Inferna had even more drive to clear out the crypt until she entered a large cavern like room that seemed to be older than the rest of the crypt which she found very odd.

From further down in the room Inferna heard some voices which she assumed where more vampires and another Vigilant. She also heard them mention someone named Lord Harkon and some talk about if any of their fellows had any luck capturing her. Inferna snuck up to one of the gargoyles and pulled out her new crossbow. She took aim at what seemed to be the vampire in charge here and pulled the trigger to release a bolt which found its way into the vampire's forehead and turned the leech into a pile of ashes. This sent the rest of the vampires into a frenzy in order to find the person who killed their leader. Inferna reloaded and took out the rest of the vampires with some more well aimed shots before using her skills as a mage to look for any tell-tale signs of the invisibility spells that vampires loved to use. She mused that since she became arch mage of the college of Winterhold she was able to feel the use of magic around her to a much higher extent.

This room seemed to be constructed before the formation of the empire as she could tell from the architecture of the room and her knowledge of ancient traps and puzzles which she learned throughout her time as a member of the Thieves Guild as well as extensive tutoring from Karliah. Her many travels seemed to pay off all in one place. Her training with the companions helped her aim and close quarter combat, her training as a mage allowed her to track the vampire's spells and her training as a thief helped her figure out the puzzles and notice the traps throughout the crypt she mused as she approached a stand in the middle of what seemed to be an alter with a button in the center.

Inferna's body screamed in warning of not to touch the button but her childhood need of pressing random buttons got the best of her and she place her hand on the button which instantly sent a spike straight through her hand and retracted just as quickly. She held her bleeding hand in pain as she cast her healing spell in order to close the wound and she noted that some purple flames ran towards one of the braziers and she noted that the flames stopped at a spot where there wasn't one. Quickly realizing what was going on, she started pushing the braziers to wherever the flames stopped until all of the braziers where lit up and the ground dropped to reveal a stone monolith that was roughly six and a half feet tall.

As Inferna approached the monolith and placed her hand on it one side dropped to reveal a beautiful woman inside. The woman had black hairs that was tied in a V-Braid, high cheekbones that gave her a regal look and very pale skin but Inferna was shaken out of her musings as the woman fell forward but Inferna caught her as she seemed to still be alive. The mysterious woman started coughing savagely before she managed to get herself balanced out and get out of Inferna's grasp. The moment their eyes met everything made sense to Inferna about this crypt. This woman was a vampire and from her attire she seemed to be vampire royalty which explains why the other vampires were here. They were looking for this woman. She seemed to be in shock of finally being out of that monolith and her orange eyes were full of confusion which made Inferna have some pity for her but there was something off about her as well, she didn't seem like the rest of the vampires who were savage monsters but rather quite calm and serene.

Serana stared into the eyes of the woman before her. She had long jet black hair with a well-tanned face and strong body but what caught her eyes were this woman's eyes which were shifting from an icy blue to a deep electric blue. This woman radiated kindness and understanding but beneath that there was a strange power that made something within Serana begin to stir and even bow to this woman but Serana held herself in check. Whoever this woman was she seemed to act like a magnet to Serana and she wanted to know more about this strange and powerful woman. Serana knew that she had to break the uncomfortable silence between them so she asked the one question that was on her mind.

"Who are you?" the mysterious woman asked which shook Inferna out of her musings about this woman.

"The name's Inferna DragonBlade and who might you be?"

"I'm Serana but you don't seem to be like someone that I should have been expecting. I'm sure you already figured out what I am by now."

"You're a vampire but you don't seem like all the other vampires that I have encountered during my travels. You seem to be more civil and much less aggressive than other vampires. That being said there is two questions that I have to ask. One how long were you in there for and two why do you have an Elder Scroll on your back."

"Seeing as I don't know whether or not I can trust you I will only answer that first question to which my answer is I don't know but if you tell me who the High King is I may be able to tell you."

"Well there is no High King at the moment and there is a civil war in progress to decide who gets the throne. The current contenders are Ulfric Stomcloaks, the Jarl of Windhelm, who leads the true nord rebellion and Jarl Elesif of Solitude who is backed by the Imperial Empire from Cyrodiil plus I may end up creating my own faction out of Whiterun if they break the treaty and attack my home.

"Hold on a second. Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire. Damn I must have been asleep longer than I thought. Would you be able to help me get to my home north-west of Solitude? Once we get there I may have a better understanding of where we all stand."

"Normally I would just kill you since I am a member of a group of vampire hunters called the Dawnguard but something about you makes me want to help you out and learn more about you."

"Alright then let's get going because I'm sick of being in this place."

Exiting Dimhollow Crypt was fairly simple once Inferna and Serana found the exit to the main chamber and they even found a word wall with the first word to a shout called Drain Vitality which drains health, stamina and magicka. Once outside of the Crypt, Inferna promptly called Odahviing to her side to transport them to the jetty that led to Serana's home. Inferna thought it best that they land some distance away in order to prevent an alarm from being raised but she had Odahviing transform into his human form as a precaution in case she needed to get away quickly.

Once everyone was ready they got into the jetty and Inferna started to row getting them to their destination in record time. As they started to cross the ancient stone bridge Serana stopped and turned around to face Inferna.

"Inferna once we are inside you will most likely encounter my father. He does not tolerate poor attitude and believes in civility and manners above all else. I also think that after we meet with him I'm going to go my own way for a while and find out what I have missed but I may seek you out in the future as a friend if you are willing."

"Normally I would never consider a vampire a friend Serana but for you I will make an exception since you have actually grown on me and since we are both immortal it is a friendship that will last. As for your father, once I mention my title he will be put in place. He may be the ruler of a vampire clan but I am Thuri of the Dov."

"Alright let's head inside then and hope all goes well."

Inferna was not happy to be here. She could feel the death and dread in this place and she could see in Serana's eyes that she was scared of returning here which Inferna narrowed down to it being related to Serana's father. As they approached the gate the watchman glared at her and Odahviing but instantly opened up the gate and let them through when he saw Serana. Once through the main door they were greeted by a vampire Altmer who told Inferna to leave but changed his mind upon seeing Serana and announced their arrival to the people in the main room. As they approached the balcony Inferna saw Serana try to compose herself a while she was hit by the stench of death and rotting corpses. As they descended the stairs a man with dark brown hair and a well-trimmed beard approached them and from his stature Inferna knew this was Harkon. Just like her Harkon radiated power but his aura seemed wrong on many different levels but she knew to stand her ground and should anything go wrong she had Odahviing as back up even though in his human form he looked like a weak old man.

"At long last my daughter returns. I trust that you have my elder scroll?"

"After all these year that is the first thing you ask me? Yes I have the scroll." Serana said clearly trying to hide the hurt in her voice at hearing how her father didn't even care about her.

"Of course I am delighted to see you my daughter. Must I really say the word out loud? Now who are these strangers that you have brought to our hall." Harkon said as he turned to Inferna and Odahviing.

"As our host should you not introduce yourself first before asking our names?"

"Very well. I am Harkon, Lord of this court and leader of the Volkihar vampire clan now who might you be?"

"My partner here is Odahviing and I am Inferna DragonBlade, Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild and Thuri of the Dov."

The last title sent gasps across Harkon's court as they realized that they were looking at none other than the Dragonborn who killed Alduin and the woman who posed the single greatest threat to Harkon's plan to end the Tyranny of the Sun. Many had fear in their eyes but one man, a Breton like her approached the Dragonborn without fear but rather joy. Inferna recognized the man as none other than her brother Drakos whom she thought was killed by vampires three years ago but seemed to have joined them instead.

"Inferna is that truly you?" Drakos asked which gained the attention of the court.

"Yes it is Drakos and you have a lot of explaining to do and I don't care who is around. For three years I thought you were dead. For three years I blamed myself for your death and told myself that I wasn't strong enough to save you and yet here you are acting like nothing ever happened."

"Inferna please calm down. I know this must be hard for you and believe me, I wanted to see you but with me becoming a vampire it was almost impossible seeing as most people kill us on sight. If I could have I would have told you long ago."

"If I could interrupt this touching family reunion I would like to return to business. Inferna. Since you retuned my Elder Scroll and my daughter you must be rewarded. As a reward I offer you my blood. Derived from Molag Bal himself you would walk as a lion amongst sheep. If you decline you will be banished from this castle and you will be pray like all mortals."

"Harkon I will decline your offer since it would only weaken me and it offers me nothing that I would want that my father hasn't already given me. I already walk as a dragon amongst shee…

Just as she was finishing her last word Inferna collapsed and Harkon instantly jumped at the opportunity to turn Inferna against her will and make her one of his court but as he rushed at her he was intercepted by Odahviing. Harkon now realized one fact that he forgot about, dragons can take human form if they choose and he was now facing off against one of the most well known and most powerful dragons around. Odahviing pushed Harkon back and allowed his tail to come forth in order to push Harkon away from Inferna and into a wall across the room. In sheer rage Harkon encased himself in black smoke and emerged in his vampire lord form but just as the dragon and vampire lord were to clash again and ethereal wolf emerged from Inferna's body. This wolf seemed to be badly injured as though it had been in battle for a long time but it arched its back and was ready to pounce at its enemy. The enemy emerged from Inferna's body as well and it was a massive ethereal dragon that took up most of the hall. The wolf and dragon battle ferociously but the wolf seemed to be taking all of the damage until the dragon finally picked it up in its jaws and crushed it. The crushed wolf quickly faded from existence as the dragon roared in victory before re-entering Inferna's body.

Once the dragon had fully re-entered Inferna, she began to stir and slowly got to her feet for which she needed Serana's help to keep upright for a moment. Upon opening her eyes Inferna noted the sheer horror on the faces of the vampires and she also noticed that Harkon had changed into some sort of demonic vampire monster. Another thing that Inferna noticed was that she could no longer feel her wolf within her and that the bottleneck to her draconic power was also gone. With her power now flowing through her freely Inferna leveled her gaze on Harkon who seemed to be backing away in shock of the sheer amount of power that she was now radiating.

Harkon had seen many things throughout his four thousand years of life but never had he seem a person's very soul come out of them and show its dominance. Not only was that extremely unusual but the shadow that was cast on the wall behind Inferna no longer that of a human but rather that of a dragon. The only thought that ran through Harkon's mind was that the dragon had awoken and nothing was going to stand in its way.

Serana was amazed. Not only did Inferna's dragon soul cure her lycanthropy but she also made her father back away from her in fear. As Serana looked into Inferna's eyes she could see that they were no longer an icy blue but rather and electric blue with golden flames around the pupils. Inferna also seemed to radiate more power than ever and she seemed to be more relaxed than before, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Somehow Serana knew that her new found friend had changed a little bit but at the same time she could feel something within herself begin to stir at the power that Inferna radiated.

Drakos had seen and learned many things since he became a vampire but never had he expected this. Not only was his older sister disrespecting and frightening his lord but she seemed to become more of a dragon than human which frightened him more than anything. Inferna used to be timid and relied on him in order to survive but now she was the most powerful being he had ever seen in his life. The only thing that now ran through his mind was what happened to his beloved older sister that caused her to change so much.

Inferna was loving this. Everyone in the room was looking at her in fear when moments before they looked at her as if she was their next meal. Odahviing had stepped behind her again after giving her a respectful bow. Serna was staring at her in surprise but she seemed more curious about her than anything. Drakos seemed more confused than anything. The last time they had seen each other, she was a very timid novice mage but now she commanded power that could destroy the empire if she chose to use it in such a manner. Inferna had much going through her mind but she decided to dwell on those thoughts later as she should probably leave before a fight started which she was trying to avoid after what just happened to her. She quickly turned on her heels and started to make her way to the door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Inferna where are you going? Please just consider Lord Harkon's offer to join us. We could be a family again."

"Drakos I will not change myself on someone else's terms and at this point in time I have nothing to gain from vampirism. If you truly wanted to be a family again you would have come looking for me but don't worry little brother. I have a new family now, isn't that right Odahviing?"

"You are quite correct dovahkiin and we dovah do not abandon each other but will fight to protect our honor and family."

"Now if you will excuse us. We are leaving and Serana remember that what I said before we entered is all true."

On that note Inferna turned to leave once more and left the castle leaving everyone except Serna in shock. Out of everyone Serana seemed to be happy since she now had someone she could call a friend and could turn to should she need help with dealing with Harkon in the future.

Once outside Inferna took a deep breath of the free sea air. It had been a long day and all Inferna wanted now was to find a warm bed and fall asleep in it. Thankfully Odahviing had returned to his true form and carried her all the way to Fort Dawnguard where she could report her findings before resigning. Inferna knew that with the events that were to come, the Dawnguard would only hinder her.


	4. Resignation and Preparation

Resignation and Preparation

The meeting with Harkon had gone better than Inferna had hoped. Not only had she found out that her brother was alive but she also got a new friend and gained new powers that would allow her to change the world. Inferna hoped that her meeting with Isran would go just as well as she was resigning from the Dawnguard after her first mission as a vampire hunter. She had nothing against the Dawnguard but she wanted to avoid endangering them with her presence since Harkon would clearly try to get revenge for her disrespect and making him look weak in front of his court.

Once Fort Dawnguard was within sight Inferna asked Odahviing to land just outside the fort so that she could pass on her information and resign from her position. She had too much on her mind right now and made a powerful enemy that she would one day have to face off against. Isran would surely be upset about her leaving and maybe even accuse her of protecting the vampires but that is something that she could live with. As she entered the fort she immediately noticed Isran talking to a tall red haired nord and a brown haired Breton. The nord was the first to spot her and quickly introduced himself as Gunmar and he said he was here to help train the soldiers and others. The woman introduced herself as Sorine Jurard and her job was weapon maintenance and development. Isran quickly dismissed the two new Dawnguard members which left Inferna alone in the room with Isran.

"Isran I completed my assignment in Dimhollow Crypt. I was unable to save Tolan since he had stormed in and gotten himself killed before I got there but sadly that is the better of the news I have for you."

"If that is the better of the news do I even want to know the rest of what you discovered?"

"In the depths of the crypt I found a monolith with a vampire woman inside who had an elder scroll with her. From the information I gathered she had been locked up for several thousand years since she did not know that there was an empire in Cyrodiil. This vampire asked me to take her to her home which is north-west of Solitude. I agreed in order to find out what we are dealing with and found that the vampire attacks are being led by a vampire lord named Harkon who got his vampirism directly from Molag Bal. I was also unable to retrieve the Elder Scrolls from the vampires as I was vastly outnumbered."

"I must say that I'm rather disappointed in the fact that you we unable to recover the Elder Scroll but at least you managed to clear out an entire cave of the vermin."

"I also want you to know that I am resigning from the Dawnguard since I accidentally made this vampire lord into a personal enemy of myself. I will be preparing to take him out and may call on the Dawnguard for help when the time comes but for now this is goodbye. Talos guide you Isran."

"It's a shame that you are leaving us Inferna but from what I can tell, you never do anything without a good reason to support yourself. Perhaps one day we will fight together again."

After their little talk Inferna left the fort and met up with Odahviing who had agreed to take her back to her home in Whiterun. As they flew towards Whiterun, Odahviing explained what happened to her at Castle Volkihar and his suspicion that Serana may be a long lost Dragonborn but there was no evidence to support his suspicion. Inferna told him about the feeling she had while she was inside Dimhollow Crypt and how she seemed drawn to Serana as if they were destined to meet. She also told him about her talk with Isran and how well he had taken the information.

Once they arrived outside Whiterun, Odahviing promptly landed and allowed Inferna to climb off his back before flying east towards the throat of the world. While Odahviing flew off, Inferna made her way towards Breezehome. Inferna quickly made her way inside to find the usual welcoming heat of the hearth missing and Lydia missing from her home. Luckily Lydia had just gone to bed early and there was no danger at the moment. With that thought in mind Inferna went to her room and dropped on the bed and fell asleep. She was too exhausted to even remove her ebony armor which she usually made sure to take off before going to bed.

Inferna woke up the next morning still in her armor but Lydia had pulled a blanket over her sometime during the night. She also smelled Lydia's cooking from downstairs. She made sure to take off her armor and put on some fresh clothes before heading downstairs to meet Lydia for breakfast. Once downstairs she was greeted by a smiling Lydia who seemed more jolly than usual.

"Good morning my Thane."

"Good morning Lydia and how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name instead of my title?"

"Sorry it's just a habit that I got into before we met."

"Don't worry about it Lydia. So what's been going on that has gotten you into such a jolly mood?"

"Well I received news that we will be able to move into the castle by the end of the month so I figured it is more than enough reason to be happy."

"That is truly a reason to celebrate and I think we will take a look around the castle today to figure out what we will have to do by ways of decorating as well as locations for all the shrines, armory, library, vaults, alchemy and enchanting room, forge and bedrooms. I also plan to have a party a few days after we move in to show that we are still a part of Whiterun and celebrate the hold's prosperity."

"That is a good idea and the Jarl also wanted to speak with you once you returned but that can wait until after breakfast."

As they ate their breakfast Inferna told Lydia about her most recent adventure and even included the details she left out for Isran such as her draconic power awakening and her encounter with Drakos. Lydia listened patiently and offered her own advice to the current events as well as what they could do to fight off the vampires.

After finishing breakfast Inferna and Lydia went up to Dragonsreach to speak to the Jarl who had asked for Inferna to meet with him. Inferna assumed that it was most likely related to the ongoing civil war and defense plans in case either side broke the treaty. It could be related to the vampire attacks as well but that was less likely for now since she scared the living hell out of Harkon and showed that she is not to be messed with.

Once inside Dragonsreach, Ireleth the Jarl's housecarl escorted them to the Jarl who was in the war room. Inside the war room Jarl Balgruuf the Greater was leaning over a map covered in red and blue flags. Inferna knew this kind of map very well as she had seem it many times, the war map showed the current positions of the Imperial and Stormcloak camps as well as their army locations. The most disturbing part was that both sides seemed to be forming an army to send to capture Whiterun. The Jarl looked up when he noticed Inferna's presence and greeted her before motioning towards the map.

"Tell me Inferna what do you think of this?"

"Well my Jarl, I think we need to build up our defenses and speed up the construction of my castle. If we can get my castle finished by the time the attacks happen we will at least have protection for those that cannot fight for themselves."

"That is very wise and we should also start building up our own army to defend ourselves with but that means that we will have to mass order weapons and armor from our local blacksmith. Not to mention we will need to get more supplies incoming."

"I can could go and talk to Eorlund Grey-Mane to see if he can help with arming our troops, I will also go to the companions to see if they can help with training new soldiers and the I will talk to my associates about increasing the amount and size of trade caravans coming to Whiterun as well as increasing the imports of resources from Solsteim. I myself will also try to help out where I can in order to prepare for the coming attacks."

"I would guess that we have about two months before both sides have enough forces gathered to try and take Whiterun so we will need to hurry."

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and when it receded there was a shorter man with yellowish skin, a long white beard and the lower body of a dwarven spider standing in the center of the room. He smiled at the Jarl before he bowed to Inferna which greatly surprised everyone in the room.

"Lady Inferna, I am Dralicor the First Emissary of the Dwemer and we have elected to have you as our new leader. By my position as First Emissary I hereby swear my allegiance to you and any of those that fight with you."

"Hold on one second. The Dwemer are wanting to swear their allegiance to me. If you are truly willing to follow me then what can you do to help us out with the planned attacks on Whiterun?"

"Well first of all, I can open up a gates to the realm that we have settled in for the past 6000 years which would allow us to transport resources to Whiterun as well as our troops and workers which can help build up defenses against attack. Our people can also help train soldiers, teach smithing techniques and provide the Aetherium Forge to create new and more powerful equipment."

"Well Dralicor, if the Jarl has no objections we should get started right away."

"Go ahead Inferna we need to build up as much defenses as we can before Whiterun is attacked. Time is short so we will need all the help we can get."

With the Jarl's conformation Inferna and Dralicor left the war room to discuss how to best defend Whiterun and how to open up a gate for the Dwemer to connect to Nirn in a more stable way. After much of the day was spent planning, Inferna and Dralicor went to DragonBlade Castle where they opened up a temporary gate and with the help of the Dwemer, construction of walls and defenses went into overdrive.

For the next month the dwarven workers worked day and night until Whiterun had tripled in size. Many new additions were added to the city like the Aetherium forge, new barracks, armories, stores and living quarters which not only made Whiterun the trade center of Skyrim but also a fortress that rivaled the Dwemer construction beneath the city. Whiterun had not just grown above ground but underneath as well. Massive underground store houses were built with access for the Thieves Guild but also laboratories where the dwarves could develop new weapons, armors and constructs that would help protect their new home. Outside the walls of DragonBlade Castle, Dralicor and some of the Dwarven workers built a gate to the home of the Dwemer that could be held open indefinitely and was large enough for an entire army to march through. Finally DragonBlade castle had been finished and decorated on the inside. The castle was expanded from its original size to make room for a new type of forge that Dralicor called a Dragon Forge as it used a magical source of unlimited dragon fire to heat it and it could be used to forge with any material that was known to Dwemer, Man or Mer.

The dwarves even went as far as creating a magical storage that could create any crafting material that Inferna may need to create new weapons and armor for herself. Over all the castle seemed perfect, Inferna had a massive armory where she could display her armors and weapons, a vault where she could display all of her dragon claws, dragon priest masks, deadric and aedric artifacts and even elder scrolls. This castle seemed too good to be true but here it was in its full glory and now reinforced with Dwemer construction. Inferna even made sure that there was rooms for Lydia, children if she should ever decide to have or adopt some and several guest rooms for her friends from around Skyrim should they want to pay a visit.


	5. A Request

A Request and a Secret

Inferna had many worries but tonight she decided that she would ignore them and enjoy herself instead. Her castle was finally complete and it was time to celebrate her accomplishments. Over the past two years, Inferna had defeated Alduin and Miraak both of which wanted to destroy the world in their own ways but she never got a chance to celebrate her victories. Many victories needed to be celebrated along with the newly found alliances with the Dov and the Dwemer as well as the newly found prosperity in Whiterun. Tonight was to be a night of celebration and Inferna was not going to let anything ruin it for her.

As the sun started to set, Inferna went to her bedroom to change into the dress she had picked out as this was going to be a very formal gathering. Normally she would have worn some basic fine clothing but for tonight she had picked out a cobalt blue dress that went down to her ankles with golden trimmings around the collar, elbow long sleeves. She tied her hair in an elaborate braid that showed of her face and accented her eyes in way that made them glow even more. Inferna knew that many dignitaries from around Skyrim would be present along with her housecarls from around Skyrim, Dralicor, The Greybeards, Odahviing and Paarthurnax, Jarl Balgruuf and his family, Maven Black-Briar and many others. Just as a precaution Inferna strapped her dragonbone long sword to her waist. Even though this was a formal gathering she could never be too careful and the sheath for her sword happened to match her dress which was a bonus for her.

As the night progressed several of the Jarls, except for Ulfric and Elesif showed up which was not surprising as they would have tried to kill eachother the moment that they spotted eachother. Much to Inferna's disdain the Thalmor showed up. It was because of them and their laws that Ulfric started the civil war. In Skyrim the Thalmor were anything but popular and Inferna was one of the people that wanted to kill every Thalmor soldier that she came across but she managed to hold herself in check. Sadly Elenwen the First Emissary of the Thalmor in Skyrim was attending which meant she would have to be on high guard and she immediately informed some of her allies as well as the guards to keep an eye on her and her lackeys. Sadly Elenwen noticed and approached her. To her great dislike Elenwen was followed by ten armed soldiers which clearly showed that she was not here as a guest but rather to take people for torture and questioning which Inferna would not tolerate.

"The great and elusive Dragonborn I presume. I am Elenwen, The First Emissary of the Thalmor Government in Skyrim."

"Ah Yes I seem to remember you now from a party that I attended at the Embassy a while back. I am Inferna DragonBlade, your hostess. I would also like to inform you that every person is only allowed one armed guard while at this party so I'm going to have to kindly ask you to choose one and have the rest hand over their weapons at the main entrance."

"I suppose that is acceptable and with the war picking up it is only natural that we would be allowed a guard with us to act as a restrainer should an argument start."

"Yes that is quite correct and I'm glad you understand the reasoning behind the one guard limitation."

"I must ask Inferna. Why did you end up leaving my party as early as you did since you only seemed to be there for a short amount of time? I also recall that there was a break-in shortly after you left."

"I had to leave early as I only took the party as a small break before I had to get back to finding a way to defeat Alduin. As for that break-in, I am sorry to hear about it but I can assure you that I had nothing to do with it. Now if you will excuse me I do have other guests to attend to."

"Very well but I do hope we get a chance to talk later."

Inferna was glad that her conversation with Elenwen was over since she hated having to deal with the Thalmor. She also had to lie about her involvement with the break-in even though she did not do it herself but rather had Delvin break into the Thalmor Embassy to collect any possible information on the dragons that the Thalmor had. This information did lead her to Esbern and Sky Haven Temple which help the key defeating Alduin. One of Inferna's pet peeves was having to lie to people but when she did what she had too in order to avoid conflict.

As the party resumed some more guests showed up including the companions who were close friends of hers, Brynjolf and Karliha and even some of the senior members of the College of Winterhold. Later on in the night some very unexpected guests arrived including her father Akatosh as well as the Deadric Princes Hircine, Sanguine and Molag Bal. These were the deities that she had the closest ties with but who still seemed to rarely show themselves around mortals. They of course transformed into their mortal avatars in order to keep their presence hidden. Being a proper hostess, Inferna went to greet her guests who had noticed her approach by this time.

"Father, My Lords welcome to DragonBlade Castle." Inferna said giving a small bow to the gods in front of her.

"My daughter you do not have to bow to us tonight for we are here as your guests after all. Tonight we are here to celebrate your tremendous accomplishments. You are the champion of all the gods so you do deserve some acknowledgement from us."

"He is correct and parties fall under my field of influence anyways so in a sense you are paying tribute to me with this little get together." Sanguine added before heading to the nearest table to get a bottle of wine.

"I see that you are still wearing my ring even though you are no longer a werewolf, Inferna. Do you mind if I take a look at it quickly?" Hircine said as he gently took the ring from Inferna and ran his power through it causing the wolf's eyes on the ring to glow before handing it back to Inferna. "I just changed the ability of the ring so that you as a non-werewolf can enter your former beast form without having to have the wolf blood running through you. Consider it a little gift from me."

"Thank you Lord Hircine. I will use your gift wisely."

"I do have a request and an offer for you Inferna." Molag Bal said.

"May I inquire to what these are Lord Bal."

"My request to you is to eliminate the vampire lord Harkon, whom you have encountered recently, as he has become a nuisance to me and a potential problem to your father. As for my offer is to offer to make you into a pure blooded vampire if you choose to. I will not force this on you and I do not give you a time limit in which to have to choose since this would be a gift from me."

"Lord Bal this is truly a generous offer and I will put great consideration into it. As for your request, I will eliminate Harkon for you since he will probably want revenge on me for scaring him in front of his court."

"You will need help to defeat Harkon though and luckily for you there is someone on her way to ask you to help her eliminate Harkon as she hates him much more than I do. You also know who she is so you won't have any problem with her since you already consider her a friend of yours. Now let's enjoy this little party of yours and when you defeat Harkon we will celebrate again."

As the night went on the party slowly died down. Some people went to the guest rooms that they were offered while others went to their homes or their rooms in the Bannered Mare. Inferna was enjoying the festivities and even managed to get a dance with her father between all of the requests to dance. She was truly surprised at how many people wanted to have a dance with her. Surprisingly the Thalmor caused no trouble which was good but that may have been due to the presence of two dragons and four gods in the room, which even though they were disguised still radiated their power. Once the last of the guests left, Inferna headed to her chambers to get some sleep. It had been an enjoyable occasion and there was no problems at all which allowed Inferna to rest easy that night as she still had much to do in order to help prepare Whiterun for the coming battles.


	6. Reunion of Two Hearts

Reunion of Two Hearts

The next morning, Inferna was flooded with meetings in her castle's war room about the coming battles to which she could only ensure the people of Whiterun that they would have nothing to worry about. She told all the people the same thing but in reality she was just as worried as they were but she chose to appear strong because she knew that if she showed her own worry about the situation since that may cause the people to lose hope. As the meetings continued, Inferna noticed a hooded figure in one corner of the room throughout the last three meetings and started to get suspicious. Once the last meeting of the day came to a close, the hooded person had disappeared but Inferna knew that this person would be back.

It had been a long and exhausting day so Inferna decided that she would head to the hot springs within her castle to relax but little did she expect to find the hooded person in her room. Now that Inferna could get a closer look at this person, she noticed that this was in fact a woman. From what Inferna could tell she had a slender yet well-built frame and she seemed to be very confident as she seemed to be standing tall and proud. This woman seemed to be about the same height as Inferna if not a little bit taller and something about this woman caused Inferna's very soul to stir at her presence. Inferna decided to break the silence as she silently closed the door behind her.

"May I inquire to who you are and why you are here?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured out who I am yet Inferna but then again we haven't spent much time in each other's company so I don't blame you."

"Serana is that you? I thought you would be staying at your father's castle for a while."

"I was there for about a day before I got fed up with him and his court before I decided to explore Skyrim since so much has changed in the past four thousand years. During my month of traveling I learned many things about Skyrim but more specifically you. Everywhere I went in Skyrim, I heard people talking about you and talking about how much good you have done in this war torn land. The more I heard about you, the more I felt the urge to come and see you again." Serana said as she lowered her hood to reveal her jet black hair which was loosely hanging around her face and making her blazing orange eyes stand out.

"To be honest Serana, I was hoping that you would come and visit me. I really enjoyed the little bit of time that we spent traveling to Castle Volkihar." Inferna said hiding a blush.

Inferna wondered why she felt so attracted to this woman that she barely knew anything about. It was so unlike her to even think of a person as much as she thought about Serana. Thinking about it she realized how much she seemed to be like Serana. They both had a painful past that they wish that they could forget about, they both cared deeply for other people and they both hated Harkon.

"If you want you can move into my castle and join me on my travels Serana."

"That would be great but first we need to stop my father from completing his prophecy."

"I completely agree with you and Harkon is a dead man walking since he pissed off Molag Bal and he is starting to piss of my father as well. With that being said I think I will head to the bath since it has been a long day for me and I desperately need to relax after all of those damn meetings. Before I go I will show you to your room so that you have a place to rest."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here even though it would be very unnerving for most people to know that a vampire is staying in the same building as them but it doesn't seem to bother you at all." Serana said as they walked down the hall towards the room that Inferna had in mind for Serana which happened to be right beside her own room.

"When we first met, I would have been just as nervous as any other person and with my hatred and distrust for vampires at the time it would have been logical for me to act like everyone else would towards a vampire."

"Tell me Inferna. What caused you to change your opinion on vampires?"

"Well first of all finding out my brother was alive helped a little bit but what changed my opinion on vampires was meeting you. Before I met you, I thought vampires were simply bloodsucking monsters but from the moment I met you I could tell that you were different from other vampires."

"What made you so sure that I was not like regular vampires?"

"At first I noticed it in your appearance since your eyes are blazing orange instead of blood red. Then I noticed that you had a calming aura radiating from you. While I was traveling with you I felt more relaxed than normal and your very presence seemed to boost my confidence when we stood in front of Harkon who radiated the same amount of power as me and Odahviing. I can also tell that you hold more power than Harkon so I assume that you are a Daughter of Coldharbour yet you are not arrogant and drunk on power like your father is."

"You're right about me not being a regular vampire. In a sense you could say that I am vampire royalty due to me being a Daughter of Coldharbour but it was not a pleasant way to gain power not that I wanted it to begin with. I had to grow accustomed to the power since it was my parents that forced me into the ritual which made me a Daughter of Coldharbour."

"I see but I can also feel that deep within you there is great power that is just waiting for the right moment to be released and I can't help but feel that I am supposed to help you gain this power so we can defeat your father."

"Do you really think that I have some hidden power within me that is waiting to be unlocked?"

"I do Serana and I promise you that I will help you unlock it and master it but for now let's focus on preparing to kill your father."

"Thank you again Inferna for allowing me to stay here."

"Don't worry about it. You are my friend so I'm glad to be able to help you out." Inferna said as she walked out of the room and headed towards her private bath chamber.

As Inferna walked towards her private bath chambers she had two thoughts running through her mind. "What is this power hiding within Serana and why do I feel so attracted to her." Inferna thought as she entered the bath chambers. "I don't know why but I just want to jump on Serana and make her mine even though I barely know her. This is so unlike me since I usually avoid any attachment to people since I will end up losing them in the end. Maybe it's because we are either immortal or maybe it's her personality that is making me feel this plus she is very beautiful." Inferna mused as she got undressed and entered the hot springs in her bath chamber. Inferna sat on the far side of the hot springs and leaned closed her eyes allowing her body to relax and her mind to wander. After a few minutes Inferna heard the door opening and closing as well as some quiet shuffling which sounded like someone getting undressed before she finally heard the splashing of someone entering the water until someone settled down beside her.

Without even opening her eyes Inferna said, "You know Serana, I don't mind you joining me but could at least knock next time."

"No problem but how did you know it was me? I didn't do anything that would give away my identity as I came in here."

"It's actually quite simple how I knew it was you. For one you are the only person that would come into my bath chamber while I was inside since everyone else knows to wait or they will feel my wrath. Secondly I could smell you. I may not be a werewolf anymore but the supernatural senses of smell and hearing stayed with me so I instantly recognized you."

"Makes sense. Do you mind if I stay or would you like me to leave?"

"You can stay if you want to but I do enjoy having the company since I usually just focus on my work and don't really enjoy life like I used to. When I was younger I used to enjoy life but ever since I came to Skyrim I have been involved with one quest after the other. First there was losing my brother, then I get captured by imperials. Next Alduin shows up and destroys Helgen when I was about to get my head chopped off and a few weeks later I find out that I'm Dragonborn. Then there was the whole Dragonborn prophecy during which I also completed tasks for the various gods and became the champion of all of them. After that I had to deal with that bastard Miraak who was a real pain in the ass to kill and now I have to worry about your father and the civil war and I did all that while bringing back the thieves guild and became Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. All in all I really think that I'm way over do for a vacation so that I can finally relax."

"You said that you came to Skyrim from which I can assume that you were born outside of Skyrim."

"Yes that is true. I was actually born in a town near the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil called Bruma but my brother and I fled from there after our mother was killed by the Thalmor. I have been killing the bastards every chance I get since then. The Thalmor had always had control over Bruma for as long as I have been alive, they used to always beat us and that it was their right because they were a superior race and when my mother finally stood up for us she was killed and we ran away from Bruma to get away from the Thalmor. We spent a year traveling and then everything changed after my brother 'died'."

"You know even though you are always busy you at least have me to keep you company from now on and don't think that I'm simply going to ditch you if I get bored since you are my first and only friend. I promise you that from now on I will stay by your side. The only way we are getting separated is if one of us dies. I might sound clingy but your friendship is the only positive relationship I have ever had which is pretty bad since I'm over four thousand years old."

"Don't worry we will be spending plenty of time together since we are both immortal and Lord Molag Bal has also offered to turn me into a Daughter of Coldharbour." Inferna said as she slowly started making her way out of the hot spring to dry off. As she walked out of the hot springs, Inferna added a slight sway to her hips as if trying to tease Serana a bit which was answered by a deep blush from Serana. Inferna then turned to Serana with a smile on her face." Are you coming Serana or are you going to just sit there looking like you're trying to catch flies in your mouth?"

"Alright I'm coming and by the way if you are considering Molag Bal's offer let me explain what you would have to go through if you decide to do it since I have been through the ritual and I am one of the few to have survived it." Serana said as she followed Inferna out of the hot springs and started to dry off and dressed in her clothes.

"Come on well head to my room and maybe get you some new clothes since yours are quite old and would probably draw to much attention to you. Plus we will be able to discuss a few things such as what becoming a vampire entails for me and I also feel that we should get to know eachother better."

Several minutes later in Inferna's bedroom…

"So tell me Serana what does the ritual to become a Daughter of Coldharbour entail since you have been through it."

"Well for one it takes place over a period of two weeks with several months of healing from the injuries afterwards. Basically you have to let Molag al rape you in order to become a pure blooded vampire like me and the survival rate is maybe one in a thousand from what I've gathered but the power you get out of it is quite amazing. Not only are your senses better but your strength increases, you become faster and more agile but your magicka levels also increase drastically plus ever pure blooded vampire gets a unique power to give them an extra edge in battle."

" That is good to know and with me already being immortal I highly doubt that the ritual will kill me since I am also part dragon and have the blessing of all the gods which would also strengthen me to a point where I should be able to survive the ritual without many problems."

"Inferna, I know that you are very strong but don't get cocky because even the strongest warriors can fall to a simple iron dagger if they are not careful. I also hope that you don't end up with a superiority complex like the Thalmor have."

"You are right Serana and I know that I should not get overconfident. I also don't plan on becoming like the Thalmor seeing as all they are is a bunch of pricks with sticks up their asses. Now I would like to know more about you Serana since you are just one big mystery to me."

"Well there is not too much to know about me. I was raised in a castle since my parents were royalty but also devote worshippers of Molag Bal and then when I was twenty-four my parents forced me through the ritual and after that everything went to hell. My mother became cold and distant while only focusing on her research while my father went insane after discovering the prophecy. After that went on for a few years my mother took me to Dimhollow Crypt and locked me away with the elder scroll for a few thousand years saying it was for my own safety. Then you found me and you know what happened from there. So all in all there is not too much to know about me."

"You know Serana, even though your life has not been the best you still came out an amazing person and believe me when I say that I'm glad your mother locked you away or else we probably would have never met. Yet at the same time I want to rip her to pieces for locking you away for so long."

"I understand how you feel and I feel the same, now how about you tell me about yourself since you are just as much of a mystery to me as I was to you."

"Well Serana I was born in Bruma and raised there until I was twenty-one until I was forced to flee alongside my brother whom you already met in your father's court. After traveling for a year we encountered some vampires and I lost my brother. I had always blamed myself for his 'death' and to find out he is alive and he didn't tell me he was alive and well just makes my blood boil. Getting back on topic, after losing my brother, I traveled to Winterhold where after a lot of hard work as well as a pesky Thalmor and an encounter with the Psijic Order, I became Arch Mage. Becoming Arch Mage was nice and all but I needed something to keep me busy so I traveled to Riften where I ended up joining the Thieves Guild. I did meet many interesting people and after solving the mystery of the death of the previous Guild Master, Gallus. I became a Nightingale and shortly after I became the Guild Master. Shortly after becoming Guild Master one of my jobs went to shit and I ended up being captured by the Imperials who had ambushed and capture the leader of the 'True Nord Rebellion', Ulfric Stormcloak. Anyways I was about to be beheaded at Helgen when Alduin showed up and started destroying everything. Alduin had just re-emerged from the time wound at the Throat of the World and head straight to Helgen, he probably sensed my dragon soul and came to investigate. After that everything happened so fast. I killed my first dragon at the ruins of the western watchtower just outside of Whiterun and found out I was Dragonborn. Shortly after that I traveled to High Hrothgar where I was trained by the Greybeards and learned that it was my destiny to defeat Alduin. I spent a lot of time traveling in search of allies and to improve my skill before I finally faced Alduin and befriended Odahviing. I actually had to travel to Sovngarde in order to kill Alduin and even got to meet some of the greatest heroes in history. It was also there that I found out that my father was Akatosh. Once Alduin was defeated I was approached and attacked by some cultists who followed the first Dragonborn, Miraak, who was serving Hermaeus Mora at the time and was planning to take over the world. Needless to say I ended up going after him and ended up in Solsteim where I learned a bunch of new shouts, spells and other skills like smithing Stahlrim. I also gained some more artifacts to add to my collection, including the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora and several dragon priest masks and of course a bunch of weapons and armor. Once I had finished of Miraak I decided that I would relax for a bit which of course did not happen due to the civil war and both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak pestering me to join their side but I have yet to join one. I was actually on my way to exterminate a bandit hideout when I was attacked by some slavers from Cyrodiil who were looking for people to put in the arena. I ended up getting cocky and they managed to beat me with numbers and knocked me out. I later woke up in a cell in the arena of the Imperial City where I spent several month before I escaped with my friend Aela who is a member of the companions. After that I joined the Dawnguard because of the increasing vampire attacks and finding letter from your father to capture me on each of the attack parties and then we met in Dimhollow Crypt. So all in all I have been living a very busy life."

"Yeah no kidding that you have been living a busy life and I'm sorry for what you had to go through but at least it lead to us meeting and that is the best thing that has ever happened to me throughout my life. Just know that from now on you and I will always be together as friends and who knows maybe more in the future."

"I you truly feel that way then let me show you just how much this means to me Serana." Inferna said as she moved closer to Serana until their faces were only a few inches apart. With one quick movement she slammed her lips into Serana's, showing her how she truly felt about her new vampire companion and Serana returned the kiss with just as much passion until they had to break apart for air.

"Wow Inferna, I never knew that I meant this much to you but if this is how you truly feel then I am yours from now on."

"I love you Serana and I want to be with you from now until the end of time. I think that from now on I will actually show my emotions instead of locking then away like I have been doing for the past few years starting with showing you just how much you mean to me." Inferna whispered just loud enough for Serana to hear before pulling her into another deep and passionate kiss.

"Serana in going to go to bed now. You can either sleep in the room I gave you or you can stay with me if you want." Inferna said breaking the kiss and going to bed and was shortly followed by Serana who laid down beside her and rested her head on Inferna's shoulder before falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. One of the Night

Inferna woke with a shiver. It was a lot colder in her room than it usually was. She also felt a weight on her shoulder and looked down to see a mop of black hair that was Serana. As Inferna looked up that the draping above the bed was black instead of the normal blood red. The room also seemed a lot older and darker. Deciding that they might be in trouble, Inferna gently shook Serana's shoulder to wake her up. When Serana woke up her blazing orange eyes met Inferna's blue/gold eyes. Serana could see in Inferna's eyes that something was wrong and decided to look around. Once Serana had looked around her eyes widened and she quickly began checking Inferna's body but stopped shortly after with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. There are no bite marks on you but the fact that we are here means that we are going to have a few problems." Serana said.

"Do you mind telling me where we are and why you checked me for bite marks?" Inferna asked.

"Well right now we are in my bedroom at Castle Volkihar which means that we have been kidnapped but I don't know how. As for the reason I checked for bite marks is that turning someone creates a bond between the person that is being turned and the vampire that turned them. Naturally I don't want anyone from my father's court to have that sort of bond with you as that would not only ruin our goals but it can also tear us apart. Throughout my life I have lost too much to let that happen."

"Well I know that since we are here, your father will probably try to turn me. However, what if you turned me first. That would form a bond of blood between us which would bring us closer but it would also prevent your father from having any control over me."

"Are you sure you want this? Once I turn you there is no going back but I promise you that I will be gentle with you since this would be my first time turning someone." Serana said with concern showing in her eyes.

"Serana, I was already considering becoming a vampire through the ritual. If you turn me then I will have time to get used to being a vampire before I eventually go through the ritual. If anyone is to turn me into a vampire outside of that ritual, then I want it to be you." Inferna reassured Serana.

"Alright. If you are really sure that you want this, then I will do it for you." Serana said.

Inferna nodded to Serana as conformation as Serana straddled her and leaned over her before kissing her deeply. Ending the kiss, Serana gently moved Inferna's head to the side and looked at Inferna who gave her a reassuring smile. Serana then moved her mouth over Inferna's neck and carefully inserted her fangs into her lover's throat, purposely missing veins and arteries. Once Serana had gotten deep enough she sucked some of the blood out of Inferna and swallowed what was to her like molten metal yet she forced herself to stay in control and cut her tongue on one of her fangs and pushed her own blood into Inferna. She then took a bit more of Inferna's blood and mixed it with hers before kissing Inferna which allowed the mixture to enter Inferna's mouth and she great fully swallowed it. Inferna slowly closed her eyes as Serana ended the kiss and made sure to heal the bite marks on the side of Inferna's neck. Serana could feel Inferna's body already adjusting and figured that it would only take a few hours for the process to be complete instead of the usual three days so she decided to go back to sleep until Inferna woke up. She curled up against Inferna with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and felt that the hidden power within her awakened and flooded her body and Inferna's memories flooded her mind but she chose to ignore it for now.

A few hours later in the main hall of Castle Volkihar…

Harkon was pacing back and forward in front of his table. Most of his court kept a safe distance since they knew that if Harkon was pacing then he was losing his near infinite patience.

"Drakos. Retrieve my daughter and her pet." Harkon ordered.

"Of course my lord." Drakos replied with a calm tone.

Serana had just woken up as she felt Inferna start to stir beneath her. She sat up and watched as Inferna opened her eyes which were now blue with a ring of gold around the pupil and a ring of blazing orange around the edge of her iris. Her black hair had gotten darker while her skin became more pale but not enough to look sickly. Her cheek bones also seemed to be higher and when she smiled at Serana her two new fangs showed in their full glory. Serana gasped at the increase beauty that Inferna now possessed along with the power that she now held. Inferna sat up with her back turned to the door and looked at Serana with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Serana asked.

"Honestly, I don't feel that different though I can feel more power running through my body and my senses seemed to have increased as well." Inferna replied.

"Well you do also look a bit different. Your hair got darker, you gained fangs that make your smile look even more beautiful, your cheekbones seem to be higher and your eyes gained a ring of orange along the outside edges of your irises. All in all, I must say that you look even more beautiful than ever."

"Thank you and I'm not the only one that looks different though your looks did not change as much as mine, you still changed a bit from drinking my blood. Instead of the blazing orange irises that you had, you not have emerald green irises which have a ring of gold around the pupil and a ring of blazing orange around the outside edge of the iris. I can also feel that the hidden power within you was a dragon soul that was waiting to be awakened and it seems that my blood was enough of a trigger to awaken it."

"I did feel some sort of power awaken in me after I turned you but now it all makes sense. It also makes sense how this power seemed to react to your presence."

"Yes it does make sense. For now, we need to get dressed and then figure out a way to get out of the castle. Once we are out I can call Odahviing and he can take us back to Whiterun but getting out will be the tricky part." Inferna said as the door opened.

"Good you are awake. Lord Harkon has summoned you to the main chamber." Drakos said as he entered the room.

"Well you can tell your Lord Harkon that we will come when we are ready. By the way, I think being here has caused you to loose your manners seeing as you never even bothered to knock on the door before entering which is common curtesy." Inferna said in a deadly calm tone, "Now leave us."

Drakos turned and left the room grumbling about disrespectful brats. He closed the door behind him and headed back down to the main hall to inform his lord of their response. If Harkon reacted the way that he expected him to react then there would be trouble. Drakos just hoped that Inferna was smart enough to not piss of Harkon right now. If Inferna acted like she did the last time, then he knew there would be trouble but this time she did not have a dragon to protect her. Hoping that Inferna did not do anything stupid Drakos went back to the main hall and informed Lord Harkon what they had said which caused him to turn red in rage.

Meanwhile in Serana's room Inferna was looking through Serana's closet in hope of finding something that she could wear and ended up finding a set and purple and silver vampire armor which happened to be her size, she also opened a portal to her void storage and pulled out Dawnbreaker as it would be her most powerful weapon here. Serana had grabbed herself a set of vampire armor that was black and crimson. Once the two of them had gotten dressed, they went towards the door and could hear the outraged shouting of Harkon which brought a smile to their faces. As they entered the hall, all eyes turned to them and all they did was smile as they both grabbed a goblet of blood and drank from it which surprised the vampires since they did not know that Inferna was a vampire.

Harkon had a smile on his face at the sight of Inferna drinking blood like any other vampire but what bothered him was the fact that she had not changed as much as was normal and her eyes only had a ring of orange in them. He then looked at Serana and saw that her eyes were similar to Inferna except she had emerald green instead of the electric blue that Inferna had. If Serana had become like the Dragonborn then he would have a problem since that seemed to have created a whole new breed of vampires. While Inferna was a little bit more pale, Serana had gained color that was unusual for a vampire and she seemed stronger and more sure of herself now. This would cause major problems for him since he really did not want to have to fight this woman.

"I see that you have decided to embrace the gift of vampirism though the last time we met you were very adamant of staying a mortal." Harkon drawled.

"Well technically I said that if I became a vampire then it would be on my own terms which it was since I had Serana turn me as I knew that I could trust her and Lord Bal offered to make me into a Daughter of Coldharbour anyways so this gives me a chance to get used to vampirism before I become a pure-blooded vampire." Inferna replied as she glared at Harkon.

"Well now that you are one of us you will have to follow my command as your elder and lord. You will obey every command that I give you and you will serve me until the end of time. Is that understood." Harkon sneered.

"Oh I understand alright but the problem here is that I do not follow your command. I follow either my command or that commands of the Deadra and Aedra. You seem to think that just because I am a vampire now, I will just listen to you. Well you are wrong and in time you will see just how much of a disadvantage you have against us Harkon." Inferna replied with a growl.

"She is right; you have no control over either one of us. I refuse to stand by while you destroy the future for vampires and the world. You have already destroyed our family but I will not let you destroy anymore." Serana hissed as her eyes glowed.

"My dear Serana, can't you see that this prophecy will allow us to be free of the tyranny of the sun and never live in fear of daylight again." Harkon said.

"All you would really do is piss of the mortals and several gods." Serana replied.

"I highly suggest you start thinking about the consequences of your actions Harkon. You already have two gods that are pissed off at you and want your head on a spike. One of them also happens to be my father and Serana's patron." Inferna said with a smile on her face.

"May I ask who your father and Lady Serana's patron is?" Drakos asked.

"It does not concern you but I will give you a hint. A Dovah will never yield." Inferna said but did not even bother to look at Drakos.

"The only god that I know of that has anything to do with dragons is…" Drakos trailed off as his eyes widened.

"I see you figured it out. Do you mind sharing your newfound knowledge with the rest of the court." Serana said with a laugh before she took a sip of blood from her goblet.

"Well speak up boy. I am getting impatient." Harkon sneered.

"The only god that is associated with dragons is Akatosh, the God of Time, Dragons and the Sun." Drakos said.

"Well isn't this just ironic. The daughter of the sun god becomes a creature of the night." A random member of the court said with a laugh.

"Perhaps but then again, I have become fairly unpredictable. I do wonder what kind of effects will occur from the merging of dragon blood with the blood of a vampire." Inferna said with a small laugh.

"Agreed and you will need to teach me a few things. Since I also have mixed blood now, I wonder how it will affect my Vampire Lord form." Serana said.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Inferna piped up.

Serana was then enveloped in a cloud of black smoke which rapidly grew in size. When the cloud finally dissipated, a ten-foot-tall creature with grey skin stood in Serana's place. Its wings were spread wide and reached almost twenty feet each with blood red membranes attaching them to the creature's body. On its hands and feet were large black claws while its head was elongated and displayed several large fangs in its mouth. It wore a long red skirt and its breasts were covered in a modest red band. This creature was truly a being of nightmares.

"Well this is interesting. You should really teach me how to transform like that, Serana." Inferna said to the creature.

"All in time love. Though I must agree on the fact that this is very interesting. We should probably return to Whiterun. Who knows how much they will miss you and with two armies at their doorstep, they need all the help that they can get." Serana replied.

"Well then let's get going." Inferna said as she got up from her chair.

"You two aren't going anywhere without my permission." Harkon shouted.

"And I take it that you are going to stop us." Inferna said with a laugh.

"I have an army here and there is only two of you." Harkon said with an arrogant tone.

"That may be true but you do not have control over time like we do and by the time you realized what is going on we would already be gone." Inferna replied as she narrowed her eyes at Harkon.

A split second later both Inferna and Serana had disappeared. Harkon was fuming in rage at this. Not only had he been disrespected by the Dragonborn again but also his daughter. Out of all people, Serana was the last person that he expected to turn against him.

"What should we do now my lord?" Drakos asked.

"We will search for the Elder Scrolls and make sure that the prophecy is completed. It matters little if those two cooperate with us. In the end we will complete the prophecy and the Tyranny of the Sun shall finally end." Harkon said in calm tone.

"How should we approach this if the Dragonborn and Lady Serana interfere with your plans my Lord." Vingalmo asked.

"Should they become a problem then we will capture them alive. They may prove useful to us in the future but for now we will leave them be. They have a lot of work cut out for them with the civil war in progress and both armies planning to attack Whiterun." Harkon explained.

The court was satisfied with Harkon's reasoning and went back to feasting on the human cattle that was laid out on the tables. Drakos on the other hand seemed to be unsure of himself and did not know what he should do. He knew that he should follow the commands of his lord but he also wanted to be with his sister. Deciding that he would worry about this another time and joined in the feasting like he always did.

With Inferna and Serana…

Both Inferna and Serana ran towards Whiterun at their top speed. They knew that the attacks of the Imperial and Stormcloak armies were eminent so they made sure to hurry. That did not stop them from laughing at how much they enjoyed teasing Harkon.

"So what is next for us Serana?" Inferna asked her vampire lover.

"I think we should deal with the Stormcloak and Imperial armies that are planning to attack Whiterun first. After that we should probably get started on stopping my father. We have enough resources and forces to fight against him should it come to that but I think that we should try and figure out the full truth of the prophecy." Serana said.

"Then we should probably try and find a moth priest or head to the College of Winterhold. We might find some information that way. Sometime during all of this, I want to go through the ritual as well so that I can become a pure blooded vampire like you." Inferna replied.

After a few hours of running they saw Whiterun on the Horizon. Seeing the town caused a smile to spread across her face as she thought about how her friends would react at her newly found gift. She was sure that most would be shocked but they would get over it when she explained the situation. That reminded her about having to ask Serana about how they could have ended up in Castle Volkihar without noticing. Soon they stood in front of the gates of Whiterun and entered the city. After a quick chat with some of the guards they headed straight to Inferna's castle so they could start planning their next moves against the Imperial Army, the Stormcloaks, the Thalmor and Harkon. They had much work ahead of them but they also understood that the fate of the world was at risk.


	8. Battle for Whiterun

It was the day after Inferna and Serana had returned from Castle Volkihar. Inferna had called the companions, the jarl, Lydia and Dralicor. Once all of them had arrived at the castle, Inferna started to explain the current situation to them. She made sure to include how she and Serana were at Castle Volkihar and that Inferna was now a vampire. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. The jarl was highly insecure to having to vampires in his city but he was reassured when Serana told him that the stronger a vampire was, the less they had to feed and how she went for thousands of years without feeding and did not go feral. She also told him how Inferna was already a stronger vampire than her so they had nothing to worry about.

"What is the situation with the two approaching armies?" Inferna asked.

"We expect an attack to happen within the next week or so. As our army is now, if both armies attack at the same time then all we can hope for is a miracle if we want to survive." Balgruuf said with a frown.

"Dralicor, how large is the dwarven army?" Inferna asked the elderly man.

"We have thousands of automatons and about a thousand soldiers but in order to bring them we would need to build a large gate and we do not have the time to build it in time for the attack." He replied.

"That leaves us with only one option and sadly it is the option that I did not want to have to reveal until the two armies became a bigger threat to me. I will have to call upon my dragon army in order to deal with them." Inferna sighed.

"How long would it take to get your dragons here?" Balgruuf asked.

"The fastest of them would arrive in a few seconds while the slower ones would take about a minute or so but I do not want to call upon them until I absolutely have to." Inferna replied.

"Well then this meeting is adjourned. Dralicor, I would like to speak to you in private for a minute." Inferna said.

After everyone had left, only Inferna and Dralicor stood in the war room of the castle. Serana had wanted to stay but Inferna had told her that she needed to talk to Dralicor one on one.

"What can I help you with, my Lady." Dralicor asked politely.

"I have to ask. Why did the Dwemer choose me to lead them. From all that I have read about the Dwemer throughout the years, everything said that the Dwemer believed in logic and reason above all else so it makes me wonder why you chose to me to lead you." Inferna said.

"For you to understand the reason why we have chosen you as our leader, you must first understand some of our history. Several months before we left Nirn some of our miners found a dragon egg deep underground. We took this egg with us to the new world where it ended up hatching. From this egg came a dragon named Droghadrimaluntiid. Over the years he leads our people to a new level of prosperity that we had never seen before. He is the wisest of us all and his ideas and technological knowledge are unmatched by anyone else. For thousands of years he has led us and guided us to pursue new technological advancements. Two years ago he sensed Alduin's return and pushed us to find a way to return to Nirn. When we were finally able to return to Nirn we found out that you had already slain Alduin. Once we informed Droghadrimaluntiid of this he told us that we should seek you out and follow your command as he felt that you would be able to lead us to even greater prosperity." Dralicor explained while Inferna's face went through several emotions including shock and confusion.

"I understand and I thank you for informing me of this. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to discuss with Serana." Inferna said as she left the room.

Inferna left the war room and headed to her bedroom where she found Serana waiting for her.

"So what did you want to talk about Serana?" Inferna asked.

"I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me and I want to tell you something about the Volkihar clan that no one outside the clan knows." Serana replied.

"Serana you don't have to thank me for anything. Now what is it that you want me to tell you about the Volkihar clan." Inferna said.

"One of the unique traits of the Volkihar clan is that each member gets a unique power when they enter their vampire lord form for the first time. I think that one member of my father's court has the ability to teleport themselves or anyone and anything to where ever they want. This would explain how we ended up at Castle Volkihar. The ability I have is telekinesis which is a fairly rare ability. I know that there are telekinesis spells but my form of telekinesis does not require magicka to use." Serana explained.

"So what do you think my ability will be?" Inferna asked.

"I honestly do not know. The two of us can be considered a completely new species of vampire so we might manifest some completely new powers but for now we will have to prepare for the coming armies." Serana said.

"Thank you for telling me this. Now let's take the rest of the day off to relax." Inferna said.

Three days later…

Inferna and Serana stood on the wall surrounding Whiterun along with Jarl Balgruuf and the companions. They watched as the Imperial and Stormcloak armies prepared to attack. Behind the walls were dozens of archers who were ready to fire. Inferna and Serana had laid down magic runes around the battlefield the night before in preparation for the coming battle.

Meanwhile with the Stormcloak army…

Ulfric's right hand man Galmar Stonefist was standing in front of the Stormcloak army. Hundreds of Skyrim's finest men and women were ready for the coming battle.

"Today we will take Whiterun. For to long have we held back but no more. Today we will gain a foot hold in the center of Skyrim. Not only will this give us control of trade but it will also bring us one step closer to freeing the loyal people of Skyrim from the Empire and the Thalmor." Galmar shouted as he hefted his steel battle axe.

"CHAAARGE!" Galmar shouted as he charged towards Whiterun and the rest of the Stormcloak army followed him with their own battle cries.

With the Imperial Army…

Legate Rikke sat on her horse as she overlooked the assembled Imperial Army. Hundreds of soldiers from all over the Empire were gathered before her to unify the Empire once more.

"Today we take Whiterun and reunite it with the Empire. For too long have we watched while the Stormcloaks have terrorized the land with their racist ideals. The Dragonborn may have made a treaty to protect her home but she must now choose a side. She has remained neutral for too long and today we shall find out whether she is with the Empire or if she is against it." Rikke said as she pointed her sword towards Whiterun and shouted, "CHAARGE!"

As the Imperial army charged towards Whiterun so did the Stormcloak army. Ireleth directed the archers to aim towards the Stormcloak army. "FIRE!" Ireleth shouted as dozens of arrows flew towards the Stormcloak army and caused massive devastation amongst their ranks. As they charged many exploded in blasts of fire, ice and lightning because they stepped on the runes that Inferna and Serana had placed the night before.

Deciding to cause even more devastation Inferna built up her thu'um before shouting, "Ven Gaar Nos!" towards the Stormcloak army. Soon a massive cyclone tore through their ranks reducing their number to about a quarter of their original army before they even made it half way across the plain around Whiterun. Inferna then proceeded to launch a volley of fireballs at the Imperial army, roasting a large number of them. It was then that Inferna and Serana along with Lydia and the Companions jumped over the wall and started to slaughter the enemy.

"Mid Vur Shaan!" Inferna shouted and all of her allies got an instant boost of power that allowed them to cut through the enemy armies at an increased pace.

Vilkas and Farkas where having a counting game while slaughtering the opposing army. They slashed left and right and with each swing their weapons met enemy flesh regardless of armor.

"20." Vilkas called out.

"21." Farkas called out.

"54." Serana called out as she launched an ice spike at a Stormcloak soldier and striking him through the heart killing him instantly, "Sorry 55."

"Leave some for us." Aela shouted from a distance.

"You should be telling Inferna that." Serana shouted as she stood back to back with Vilkas and Farkas.

They looked over to where Inferna was fighting and saw the whirlwind of destruction that was Inferna. They could see body parts flying and Inferna was drenched in enemy blood but she still had a smile on her face. Each slash of her dragonbone sword delivered a deadly strike. "Mul Qah Diiv!" Inferna shouted and was enchased in a rainbow colored ethereal draconic armor. Slowly she made her way over to where Serana, Vilkas and Farkas were. Her strikes became stronger and her tail and wings that she gained from the dragon aspect shout batted away any enemy soldiers that tried to attack her from the back or the sides with bone shattering force.

"What's your kill count so far love?" Serana shouted.

"If I count the ones that I killed with the cyclone shout then I am at 534. Without the cyclone shout, I'm at 239." Inferna said.

"I think I know someone that would love to be here right now." Serana shouted over the clashing of steel.

"And who might that be?" Inferna asked.

"A certain red dragon we know and love." Serana replied.

Inferna then gained a feral smirk and raised her head to the sky and bellowed, "Od Ah Viing!"

The call was answered when Odahviing descended out of the low clouds and unleashed a torrent of fire on half of the enemy army. He made a few more rounds around the battle field before he dropped to the ground near Inferna. From there he continued to dispatch enemy soldiers with his tail, claws and massive jaws.

"How goes the hunting Dovahkiin Thuri?" Odahviing asked.

"Over 500 so far mighty hunters." Inferna replied.

"As expected. You truly are deserving of the title of Thuri." Odahviing said.

For the next few hours the battle continued and the numbers of the Imperial and Stormcloak soldiers dropped rapidly. Soon all that remained was a few dozen soldiers from each side that were fleeing the battlefield. Standing in front of Inferna and Serana were Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke.

"I can't believe it. After months of preparation we were defeated so easily," Rikke said in a disbelieving tone.

"Ulfric will not be happy about this. So many good men and women wasted all because of one bitch that won't pick a side." Galmar growled.

"The two can tell Ulfric and Tullius that I will be coming to pay them a visit to discuss their punishments for breaking the Dragon Treaty." Inferna said.

"Why should we be messangers for you, bitch." Galmar growled.

"If you do not then they will be in for a nasty surprise when I show up at their doorstep." Inferna said, "Now get out of here!"

With that Glamar and Rikke charged towards Inferna due to their Nord honor demanding to not give in when Inferna shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!" This caused the two commanders to go flying away from Inferna and promptly ran back to their home bases.

"Do you think it was wise to tell them that you were coming to their cities." Serana asked.

"I know that I will not have to worry about Solitude to much since I am good friends with Jarl Elesif but getting into Windhelm will be a problem. Ulfric has his head stuck to far up his own ass to realize that he is just making himself a bigger target for the Thalmor. I know that I am also a target for the Thalmor but I try to avoid causing problems with them until I have enough support to throw the Thalmor out of Skyrim for good." Inferna said.

"Now we have to worry about my father, the Imperial Army and the Stormcloaks. Not to mention the occasional bandit, necromancer and dragon. At this rate life will never be boring." Serana said as she walked up to Inferna and pulled her into a deep kiss. This cause a round of cheers to erupt from the Whiterun guard and the companions who watched the vampire couple kiss amongst the dead bodies of their enemies.

Jarl Balgruuf then approached the couple and said, "Dragonborn you have save our town yet again from destruction and for that you have my thanks."

"Which Dragonborn are you talking to my Jarl?" Inferna asked with a shit eating grin even though she knew that Balgruuf was talking to her.

"What do you mean which one?" he asked.

"Well there are two Dragonborns here. I am one and Serana is the other." Inferna said as the eyes of many of the guards widened.

"Two dragonborns. I never thought that was possible. But the both of you have my gratitude." Balgruuf said before he started heading back into the city.

"Lets go home and relax. Its been a long day and we are both drenched in blood." Serana said as she gently grabbed Inferna's armored hand and led her back to DragonBlade castle.


End file.
